LOVE
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Hanya sebuah ungkapan isi hati dari seorang Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun tentang apa yang mereka rasakan./KIHYUN/BL/Typo/GAJE banget!


**FanFiction**

 **KiHyun, BL!**

 **Oneshot.**

 **Warning : Typo, dan ini hanya berisikan ungkapan hati dari KiHyun(Kibum x Kyuhyun) dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya!.**

 **-KyuLennyChan-**

 **"Love"**

 **By : kyulennychan**

 **Pov : Cho Kyuhyun**

Seandainya aku tidak pernah mengenalmu,

Seandainya kau tak menarik perhatianku,

Seandainya kita juga tidak menjadi dekat,

Dan seandainya pertemanan tidak berubah menjadi lebih,

Mungkin tidak ada yang akan terluka diantara kita.

Aku tidak perlu banyak mengeluarkan airmata,

Dan kau tidak akan meninggalkan segalanya untuk ku.

Aku akan berada dijalan hidup yang dulu ku impikan,

Dan kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih jauh lagi diatas ku.

Tapi sebanyak apapun seandainya-seandainya yang bermunculan dikepala ku,

Pada akhirnya akan tetap sama, aku mencintaimu hingga begitu dalam.

Sekalipun perasaan ini terlarang,

Aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya sekeras apapun aku mencoba.

Karena mencintaimu seolah sudah takdir yang ditetapkan untuk ku.

Meski dengan mencintaimu harus banyak yang ku pertaruhkan,

Tapi tetap saja selalu pada akhirnya aku akan menemukan diriku sendiri yang mencintaimu lagi dan lagi.

Bahkan sekalipun terkadang, aku ingin lari, aku ingin pergi sejauh yang ku bisa,

Tapi setiap melihat tanganmu yang selalu menggenggam tanganku erat.

Aku tau, karena pautan kedua tangan kita yang semakin erat selalu membuat ku mengingat bahwa kau pun merasakan yang sama.

Cinta ini memang terasa sulit, Kibum.

Butuh begitu banyak keberanian, untuk mempertahankannya ada.

Butuh kekuatan yang cukup untuk tetap menjadikannya tinggal dan bertahan.

Dan karena demi cinta ini, telah banyak yang kita korbankan.

Rasa sakit, air mata, pengorbanan kadang semua itu membuatku lelah.

Aku ingin menyerah, aku ingin pasrah dan membiarkanmu pergi.

Tapi mengingat begitu banyak hal yang telah kita lakukan, membuatku merasa yakin.

Meski mencintaimu penuh rasa sakit dan penuh airmata, tapi selama kau masih bersamaku dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun, karena dengan kita tetap bersama itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap bertahan dan mendampingimu selamanya.

Bahkan jika sampai di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku yang sekarang adalah belahan jiwamu Kim Kyuhyun akan terus bersamamu.

Karena aku mencintai mu terus dan terus, tanpa ada penyesalan sedikitpun dihatiku untuk mencintaimu selalu sesakit dan seberat apapun resiko yang akan ku tanggung.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan, terima kasih banyak karena tetap memilihku apapun yang terjadi.

Saranghae Kim Kibum, jeongmal saranghae.

-KyuLennyChan-

Pov : Kim Kibum

Jika aku tidak pernah membalas tatapan malu mu saat itu,

Dan ketika akhirnya aku juga tertarik padamu karenanya,

Aku tau kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta.

Membuatku mendobrak batas pertemanan yang hanya dijadikan sebagai alasan,

Karena kenyataannya baik dirimu dan diriku, hati kita menginginkan lebih.

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesalinya,

Meski harus membuatmu merasakan banyak rasa sakit,

Membuatku harus merelakan semua yang ku miliki untuk tetap mempertahankan mu,

Bagiku melepas semua kebanggaan itu untuk mu adalah sesuatu yang paling benar,

Karena mencintaimu dan memiliki mu adalah sebuah takdir untuk ku.

Sama sepertimu yang selalu mencintai ku terus dan terus,

Dan aku pun juga demikian, mencintaimu selalu meski disaat yang sama aku harus menelan rasa pahit karena tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang utuh.

Aku tau seberapa lelahnya dirimu, seberapa sakit yang kita rasakan karena mempertahankan rasa ini,

Tapi tetap saja kita tidak bisa menyerah hanya karena mereka yang tidak peduli,

Karena bagaimanapun ini cinta kita, milik kita berdua.

Dan aku akan terus mempertahankan mu meski dunia tidak pernah memberi restunya.

Tak peduli meski akhirnya kita dibenci, terasingkan bahkan terkucilkan sekalipun,

Bagiku selama kau tetap berada disamping ku, membalas genggaman tanganku.

Itu sudah lebih lebih dari cukup untuk memberiku kekuatan agar bisa terus bertahan dan menjagamu tetap disisiku.

Aku tau cinta ini menyakitimu Kyuhyun,

Tapi kau juga bisa merasakannya bahwa aku pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Dari awal pun kita sama-sama tau bahwa mencintaiku akan sulit,

Tapi selama kedua tangan kita tetap saling terpaut dengan erat, itu selalu mampu membuatku merasa kuat Kyuhyun,

Karena kau adalah hidup ku, dan separuh nafasku.

Jadi percayalah padaku, pada cinta kita dan semua yang telah kita lakukan untuk membuatnya ada hingga saat ini dan untuk seterusnya.

Dan tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan ketika akhirnya aku Kim Kibum bisa memiliki mu seutuhnya Cho Kyuhyun,

Saranghae Kim Kyuhyun, jeongmal saranghae.

-KyuLennyChan-

END...!

Ya sudah segitu saja, sejadinya nih fic emang juga kagak jelas tapi biarlah yang penting bisa meramaikan ff KiHyun 😊😊

terima kasih banyak dan tinggalkan jejak apapun itu oke! 😃😃


End file.
